dad_feelsfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
Timeline of Events: This is a compiled list of events so far, it will be kept as accurate as possible with the information at hand. May 05/12/2019: In Dad’s most recent streams, we have seen glimpses of a mysterious woman (who is not, in fact, a woman, or a person at all) who appears to be channeled through Dad. She appears to be acting to ‘awaken’ Dad, contacting him on behalf of Ella. Recently this avatar, through Dad, posted a video featuring a picture of this entity and noise. Dad also linked to a spectrogram player, hinting that an image was hidden in the audio. Analysis of the spectrogram appears to show people standing in some sort of plaza. This was shortly determined to be a shot from the movie The Island We have yet to determine the meaning. 5/14/2019: Late night 5/13 into 5/14, Dad joined one of the voice chats in the discord and began speaking about his experiences with the mystery voice. REN compiled a transcript of everything Dad said. Dad would not directly answer any questions at this time. MIB gives discord too many warnings for their flagrant disrespect of him. 5/16/2019: Dad tweeted and posted pictures of bears in Discord. After many fruitless attempts to figure out the meaning, Dad eventually dropped hints that “maybe Dad needs to speak another language,” and “Yelle would get it.” We eventually determined that the picture meant Dad would be doing a 5 hour live stream at 50k subs. “Ours” is French for “bear,” and Yelle is French. The bears are standing in front of a stream. 5/17/2019: Dad went live and used voice, and we were occasionally given snippets of audio, some of which sounded like they were recorded underwater, of a female voice attempting to contact Dad and warn him about/make him aware of something. This voice is presumably the spirit/voice/avatar described in the 5/12 update. Clips to come, transcription in progress. 5/22/2019: Roughly 12AM EST, Dad briefly streamed while outside in the dark, explaining that Daughter was missing and shouldn’t be out so late. The connection was poor, so eventually Dad took to chat to explain what was happening. The stream ended with YouTube Server saying “Protocol: 51941165” which can be translated to ESDAPE using an A1Z26 cipher. This may have been a typo and should read “ESCAPE,” as though the server is executing protocols to recover Dad should he break free. The stream was succeeded by notes from Carl on Discord, currently camping out in Top Secret Facility, explaining that there was a sudden surge of activity inside the compound. He also referenced Dad is Out as the point when he decided to begin investigating Dad. He then hinted at a loredump in the future before disappearing again. 5/25/2019: Dad hosted his monthly voice chat for Patreon subscribers. At various points during the chat, spectrogram audio was played, revealing two images of YouTuber Nexpo and an image of the character Lazlo from the animated series Camp Lazlo. The latter of which served to be a hint for the following Monday’s upload Lazlo. Noteworthy quote: “Hm.. seems like Dad maybe watched a movie and remembers it as his own memory. Does that ever happen? When you think you live something but then you remember it was a story somebody else told you? That’s how Dad feels right now.” Dad also played teasers for two new songs and posted videos to discord recalling witnessing the Man in Black outside looking at many images of cartoons and YouTube. Dad said he watched MiB watching NXP (Nexpo), and said he was worried about NXP, Reignbot, and Edwin (Edwin’s Generation) and warned them to get off YouTube and become horticulturalists. It may be worth noting that Dad referenced Portal when asked about it, and said he didn’t play it, more like survived it, and was “on the disk.” He later referenced that he may be in something similar to Catherine now. Dad posts two images, one which is the first result when googling ‘Mars’ and the other of an Argo. What this means, ultimately, is still unknown. A video is later posted to the Dad Has Voice text channel, which was then shared with the community by the patrons. Right after it was posted, Dad posted two more videos right after in the discord general chat. Dad warns that youtube is more dangerous than rose thorns. 5/28/2019: Dad uploads a video of all his social media accounts. In one section, instead of listing another of his accounts, it reads IMISSYOU/ANDAN. 5/30/2019: A video is posted to the discord by Dad. The dialogue itself is from an episode of a TV show called Sweet Valley High. Dad elaborates that the ‘tea’ is poison and that he wants to ‘save Youtube’ and create a new, better, less ‘tea filled’ youtube community. 5/31/2019: In voice chat, a woman comes on trying to contact someone. She seems unable to hear the people in the discord, saying ‘it’s breaking up’, repeating ‘hello?’ multiple times, before finally saying ‘I miss you Andan’ and disconnecting. JUNE 6/1/2019: During the livestream today, the avatar appeared again and revealed their name to be Nila. Nila appears to be very powerful. The same day, Tom hosted his birthday stream where, once he hit 3K subs, he was given a gift that was left for him by Dad. The gift consisted of a tomato plant and a can of FOOD. After eating FOOD, Tom’s demeanor immediately changed, saying “FOOD is good,” “Dad is good,” “I love Dad.” This more or less confirms a long-running theory that FOOD is some sort of control agent used to make people subservient to the server. This event led to the coining of the phrase “getting FOODed,” or falling into the control of those behind the server. As far as Tom goes, though, this effect has appeared to have worn off without regular consumption of FOOD. 6/3/2019: Carl appeared in Discord and explained that anything outside of Dad’s Life videos should not be considered true canon, per se, but more of a preview of what’s coming for those who are truly paying attention.' 6/5/2019: Carl comes in to tell us things outside of Dad’s Life are, again, not really things that have too much weight to them. Ultimately, they don’t have too much importance and everything you need will be in Dad’s Life. It isn’t a race.' 6/6/2019: Dad takes a visit to Nexpo’s discord, where he talks with some of the people there. Dad posts a video, now taken down, where a location is shown at :35 seconds in. This ends up being the place where Nexpo and Scaretheater were originally going to play chess together, later turned into a Nexpo meet and greet when Scaretheater had to step out.' 6/7/2019: A video called Control C is uploaded to Tom’s youtube. Days later, Crothers makes his first appearance in Dad’s Life.' 6/8/2019: Dad and Tom have a truly amazing roast off in the discord. Carl states he knows what the ‘original cake’ was, and expresses that he hopes all these clues will eventually become useful at some point.' 6/10/2019: Carl posts about ‘the room of rooms’ and tells us all to find tranquility and basically chill. Dad, worried about Daughter still not being home, posts a link to the Bat For Lashes video ‘Kids in the Dark’ asking if Daughter is one. Later, he spams FOLLOW THE TRUE V TO BE SET FREE in chat. Whether this has a deeper meaning or he just wants us to follow True Value’s twitter, which he linked to during the spam, is unknown at this time.' 6/11/2019: Dad goes on a work trip and gets to fly on Company Plane. Sometime during his trip, he meets Nexpo in person.' 6/12/2019: In the premiere chat for the 40k special video, Dad talks with some of the folks lurking there. After expressing concern for youtuber Loey Lane, Dad begins posting blank messages. Chatters tell Dad they can’t see them, and Dad expresses what might be surprise - they aren’t blank to him. He concludes ‘they’ are preventing the messages from coming through. Later in the discord, Nexpo posts an image of an A1Z26 cipher that was inside of his employee of the month display. When translated, it reads ‘SCARLETT SEES ALL’.' 6/14/2019: Carl weighs in on ‘canon’ and Dad’s Life, helping to clarify that while bonus things like tweets, livestreams, and other things are usually deleted, they are part of the story in some way or another. Implications are some content is, as mentioned prior, previews of future bits and pieces of Dad’s Life.' 6/15/2019: Carl lets us know red herrings are extinct around here. Don’t expect any in the near future.' 6/16/2019: Dad uploads his Father’s Day video: an hour long video of him relaxing outside and enjoying the day. During the video MIB appears multiple times, we are shown multiple images of Ella, and near the end Crothers appears to give Dad a special gift that he’ll know to use when the time is right. During the scene with Crothers, MIB can be seen in the background. He takes a step forward as if to approach before instead running away into the distance.' 6/17/2019: Through discord reactions, Carl gives us a hint that not all of the videos in Dad’s Life are in chronological order.' 6/20/2019: Dad held his monthly voice chat. Thanks to Discord user Gilgongo for the transcription. The relevance of what was discussed remains yet to be seen, but it may be worth keeping in the back of our minds for the time being.' 6/21/2019: Dad posts a video advertising his shirts. Curious members of discord wonder about the pattern at the end, and after clever sleuthing with some hints from Dad, find the constellation like image was actually a screenshot of the website for the movie Ex Machina, starring Scarlett Johannsen.' 6/22/2019: Dad made his first live appearance at Too Many Games. Worth noting that he came on stage shortly after a strong implication that Keith was FOODed. Binary text shown on the projector reveals a screencap from the movie Her. 6/26/2019: Dad posts a tweet with a rot13/caeser cipher that translates to “Scarlett is burgeoning”. Shortly after Dad posted another cipher pointed at Inside A Mind, warning him about what information he chooses to share because ‘she is watching’.' In the premiere chat for the four hour dance video Dad posted a cipher which lead to a link which lead to an image of a papercraft of ‘Lucy’s helmet’, something from the anime Elfen Lied. Considering the Scarlett references of the past few days, the connection was made to the movie ‘Lucy’ starring Scarlett Johannsen. Dad then posted another cipher which lead to a video of a red aurora.' 6/27/2019: Dad streams himself dancing for four hours. MIB can frequently be seen lurking around through the video. During this stream, Youtube Server comes into chat begins to perform an upgrade on the server, showing an image of Ella and MIB getting close to the camera in the process. This upgrade is likely the previously hinted to Scarlett Upgrade. At the end there is both a spectrogram, found to be concept art for the Scarlett Johanssen version of Ghost in the Shell, and a hidden link which goes to binary which goes to a highlighted passage reading “she surpassed expectations.”''' '''6/28/2019: Dad comes into voice chat. Diane has been sending Mom a LOT of texts. Dad contemplates getting onto Mom’s phone to read them, but ultimately doesn’t.' 6/29/2019: Dad goes live for a Q&A session. Most of the questions didn’t reveal too much lore and were just general ones. Images of Nila underwater, a red flower in a desert, tea, and images of a NASA plane, some with Dad seen nearby, flicker off and on. ' JULY 7/2/2019: Dad has a bonus call with his patreons! There the cult of UWU begins after anime faces and such get explained to him. Crothers confusingly appears in chat, leaving Dad bewildered because Crothers is just his dream man. Obviously, the events of this day were just a fever dream caused by too much UWU...' 7/4/2019: MIB appears in discord posting emojis. Dadscord is briefly MIBscord before Carl shows up and makes it Carlscord. By the end of the night, things were back to normal. 7/5/2019: The first episode of Talking Dad premieres. In the chat, Dad pleads with Tom to delete the video, to stop drinking RealiTea, and that continuing to investigate like this is dangerous. After the show ended, Dad went live, looking stressed out. In the stream, Dad seemed to be avoiding home and remained on the move, apparently fearful of someone tailing him and Tom’s investigation making it potentially unsafe for Dad. Moments of Dad running and hiding. Right before it ended, it seemed whoever was following Dad caught up to him. Since this video, Dad has changed his stance on investigative efforts. Dad now welcomes them instead of wanting them to stop and become horticulturists. The video itself has been taken down, like most livestreams. 7/9/2019: Dad uploads Social Dad. While it’s mostly just Dad’s social media links, at :51 seconds in, a faceless woman flashes on the screen. The video has since been removed.' 7/10/2019: Dad appeared in Discord chat to perform a survey, asking how people felt on a scale of 1 to 5. Shortly after, Dad began posting coordinates, numbers, and pictures regarding the Rendlesham Forest Incident. Youtube Server later came into discord to taunt us for not seeing their community post, featuring a faceless woman, different from the woman seen before in Social Dad. Said community post was later removed.' Even later still, Dad returned to chat and when asked about the Rendlesham Forest incident and YT’s community post, Dad admitted he has brain hiccups and not all things can be understood sometimes and you just have to enjoy the ride.' 7/11/2019: Dad uploads Dad Con. Dad has snuck into Vid Con to pass out fliers featuring his face, the words sub to Dad, and a A1Z26 cipher that when translated reads DO NOT TRUST PI 7/12/2019: Dad’s monthly Patreon call. During it, spectrograms featuring three separate pictures of Ella were found, along with a link to a video. 7/14/2019: Carl clarifies for us seized pistons that the building/group we had been calling ‘Server’ is actually Top Secret Facility. 'Dad goes live. The video is just him watching Walker Texas Ranger. An image of Dad in front of a NASA plane is shown now and then. After the stream, Tom goes live. It basically descends into a mess of him accusing Dad of being bad, Dad getting upset and insisting he is not, and finally Tom acting completely bizarre by kissing everybody and recording a chair, claiming he’s in it. Dad says he can see him in it. During this, Dad logs onto Tom’s account to post a video himself.' Later on in the day, Carl tells us to use our seized pistons to actually think about who left the DO NOT TRUST PI message and WHY. He also helped point out information we missed: Tom never actually ate FOOD. He was given some knock off brand-- however, someone or something is affecting Tom, thus his strange behavior. Whatever it is though, it isn’t part of Dad’s Life and Carl has washed his hands of it, leaving the case to us.' 7/18/2019: A video of Dad is posted to Beyond Worlds.' 7/19/2019: The second episode of Talking Dad goes live. In it, Tom reveals that Dad had a question for Inside A Mind… which was asked in binary. When translated, it simply asked “Ever vaca in Wayward Pines?”''' '''7/20/2019: Dad uploads a video called Youtube’s Youtubers, later changed to The Best Youtubers. The video consists of mainstream celebrities before finally fading to an image of Dad with his sledge. The video was taken down sometime after.' 7/23/2019: Dad uploads The End of Dad. In the video, Dad is concerned about why all his 60k subs aren’t watching his videos. He seems sad and worried, pleading with them to please watch Dad’s Life or else ‘they’ might end his channel.' 7/24/2019: The premiere wait time for Dad Educed begins. Dad pops into chat to talk some, linking to an image regarding Portal, talks about CFB and wonders where it is now.' 7/28/2019: Carl took time out of his day to come onto discord to clarify Dad was NOT an ARG, but an interactive story. There is no ‘winning’ Dad. The puzzles and hidden info are, as always, previews, hints, and content for those who don’t just want to sit back and enjoy Dad as his life unfolds. AUGUST ' 8/2/2019:' Dad livestreamed Minecraft, which at times had two images cutting in and out. One of Mom and one of Neighbor in a new shirt, holding a sledge that looks incredibly similar to Dad’s own True Value Sledgehammer. Dad appeared a little unkempt and beardy, and talked about how he’s been skipping work in favor of playing Minecraft. The third episode of Talking Dad goes live.' 8/3/2019: Dad patreon call featuring two spectrogram images.' 8/5/2019: In the UFO Experience discord, Dad appears to say that Sloan Burmel has nothing to do with Dad. In Voice Chat, he clarifies again that the link to I Saw A UFO It Was Tight was for Legal Reasons. 8/6/2019: Dad comes into Discord to continue to try to help assuage the confusion regarding Sloan by explaining UFO Story is its own thing and is a ‘spinoff’. You do not need UFO Story to understand Dad. Carl later comes into theories to point out the video wasn’t 1080p and was 4x3, along with the presence of cassettes on the dash, hinting maybe to ‘when’ the video is set. Also clarification of only two orbs: red and blue.' 8/9/2019: Dad streams Seth Barnatt’s ‘the Bachelor’ videos in preparation for the premiere of a brand new episode of the Bachelor. At the end of the stream, one of the Men in Black sits down at the E-Computer and posts to the chat. 'Both Carl and Dad come into discord to tell us that the only Nathan that’s relevant is the 1999 Nathan, and the 2019 one we know is irrelevant. Dad holds a Q&A to try to help people understand Dad’s Life better. 8/12/2019: Dad comes into voice chat on Discord to talk while he plays Minecraft, claiming he has a day off. After about an hour he starts to mention he has to go soon, and one of the Men in Black joins the voice chat as well. He claims that this isn’t recreational time and Dad should be working - members in the voice chat seemingly placate him with information that Minecraft is popular on youtube lately, and by getting into Minecraft, it would help get more views to Dad’s channel. Dad also reacts to multiple comments about Griffin being Carl’s son with various forms of ‘no’.' 8/16/2019: Fourth episode of Talking Dad goes live. In chat, Dad says Sloan has nothing to do with Dad’s Life. He also says donators will get a secret message from Dad. The secret message, a video featuring the same red light seen in the unlisted Youtube Server video, was in morse and translated to “SCARLETT IS LIS”''' '''8/18/2019: Dad shares another secret message with donators. The secret message, a morse code over an image of a wedding ring, translates to “WHERE IS DADS”''' '''8/23/2019: Fifth episode of Talking Dad goes live.''' '''8/24/2019: Dad sends a secret message to donators: -.- . .--. .-.. . .-. / .. ... / -.-. .-.. --- ... . .-. / - .... .- -. / -.-- --- ..- / - .... .. -. -.- .-.-.- / .. ..-. / -.-- --- ..- / -.- -. --- .-- / .-- .... . .-. . / - --- / .-.. --- --- -.- When translated, it reads “KEPLER IS CLOSER THAN YOU THINK. IF YOU KNOW WHERE TO LOOK” Dad streams himself playing Minecraft. At 3:15, the starting soon message blinks in morse, translating to SUIT. 8/25/2019: Seth Barnatt streams his new show. Dad calls in to give handy tips about sandals. He said he would see Seth soon, and later appeared on the show in person.